Truth or dare
by Sternschnuppe3378
Summary: Jane and Maura play Truth or Dare one evening. Not only do they learn some interesting secrets about each other but also a fact neither of them has been aware off.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a little idea that has been spooking around my head for a while. This is not going to be a long story. **

**Reviews are always welcome **

„_Truth or dare, Jane? "_Maura asked clapping her hands in excitement together.

As usually they spent the weekend together in the blonde's house at beacon hill. They had started with pizza and their usual beverages while watching a movie about some college students.

This is when Maura had looked sad and stated that she felt sorry for missing things out, because of being in her boring boarding school in Switzerland.

When the brunette had asked which things, Maura had replied that she had missed everything, including playing stupid games. Therefore, Jane had suggested to play truth or dare to make Maura happy but also because she was already a bit drunk and thought that it would be fun.

"_Didn't you play any games there?"_ Jane took a sip of her beer and glanced at her friend.

"_We did. But only games which had a teaching effect._" The blonde stated, rolling the glass between her fingers as she travelled back in her memory.

"_Ugh, that wouldn't have been a school for me."_ Jane smirked.

"_Truth!"_ Jane decided and chuckled. Hell, she had nothing to lose. Maur was her best friend and knew her better than anybody in the world she thought. Besides she felt comfortable enough with her to talk about almost everything. She took a sip from her beer while waiting for the question.

"_If you were to meet a famous person, who would it be?"_ Maura asked, taking a sip from her wine too, shooting Jane a curious look.

The brunette scratched her head. _"Uhm, I think I'd like to meet a certain president to kick his butt after asking him some questions."_ Maura laughed. Jane could see that her friend didn't doubt for one second that she would do it.

"_My turn"_ she said, smiling because she loved how Maura laughed.

Maura nodded, looking at her with a serious face, choosing truth.

"_What is something that people think you would never be into, but you are?_" the brunette asked, thinking that it was in fact fun playing with Maura.

"_Uh oh.."_ Maura started and Jane saw Maura blush slightly stating that she read cheesy novels about love stories sometimes. _"Seriously Maur? I've never seen one in your house or office. Where do you hide them?"_ Jane asked chuckling and incredulous at the same time.

"_I uhm keep them in a hideout, or I read them online."_ The blonde replied, her face still reddish. Maura hurried to ask Jane truth or dare, hoping to deflect the brunette from the topic. Jane saw right through it, but let Maura of the hook, choosing truth again.

"_What is the most embarrassing thing your parents have caught you doing?" _

Jane snorted at this question, lifting the bottle to her mouth before replying. _"Ma once caught me when I was pleasuring myself in the bathroom. This was really embarrassing."_ Her olive skin took on a reddish color when recalling the drama and how ashamed she had felt back then. But hell, she had been 17, she still didn't get how they had told her that this was not normal. _"It gave me a Trauma, Maur!"_ Jane blurted as her friend was chuckling softly and finally joined her in doing so. "_I bet this is why you are so shy to talk about sex." _Maura said, reaching over to pat the brunette's hand.

Jane became silent, agreeing with the blonde after giving it a thought. Well she hadn't been relaxed talking about sex with others beforehand, but this had given her the feeling that sex was a dirty sin. But she also noticed that she was willing to open up about the topic to Maura. Must be the alcohol she thought. She took another sip from her beer, already thinking of the next question to ask Maura who had chosen truth.

"_Uhm, okay, I have another one. Tell me about the last time someone unexpectedly walked in on you while you were naked."_ The blonde giggled. _"Remember last week, when I had to go to mother's gala dinner? I had a lot of work, so I decided to change into my elegant clothes in my office. I didn't bother hiding, because I had assumed that everybody was already at home. But senior criminologist Chang walked right in."_ Maura paused as Jane was rolling her eyes, her head was comfortably resting on her propped elbow to the backrest of the couch. Her feet tucked under herself and she was sitting sideways in order to be able to look at Maura. "_You know, most people would call your work outfit elegant enough for a gala dinner." _Jane smirked, feeling lightheaded. Maura looked confused_. "I think my work clothes are appropriate for work but not for a gala dinner."_ She paused but continued as Jane didn't elaborate or disagree. _"Anyways, Chang appeared to be very fond of my body, making a remark that if she was a guy, she would drag me to bed. I must admit though that as much as I like this compliment, I felt embarrassed. I'm her boss after all."_ Jane closed her eyes for a second, trying to picture the scene, not being able to picture her best friend naked. She ended up laughing about herself, shaking her head. I should stop drinking she thought when opening her fourth bottle of beer after filling up Maura's glass again. There was not much wine left and the blonde quickly got off the couch to fill herself a glass with ice cubes and Grand Marnier.

Then sitting down onto the couch again she asked Jane the next question. _"Okay. Tell me, have you ever slept with a woman?"_

Jane who just had taken a sip from her beer chocked_. "What?"_ she asked, being unsure to have gotten it right.

"_I want to know if you have ever slept with a woman._" Maura chuckled, reaching for her glass of Grand Marnier without taking her eyes away from her friend who blushed.

"_Yes, I share your bed every weekend Maur. What kind of question is this?"_ she tried to deflect, feeling how her face grew more red.

"_Oh, come on Jane. You know that this is not what I meant."_ The blonde grinned cheekily.

"_No. I haven't."_ Jane said, recovering quickly, throwing the question back at Maura even though being sure, that the blonde certainly had slept with a woman. To her surprise she hadn't. _"But I would like to know for sure, what it's like to kiss a woman, don't you?_" the blonde added, playing with her glass again. While taking another sip, Jane thought about it. Maura's curiosity seemed to rub off on her. _"Yeah. I think that it would be very interesting."_ She stated eyeing Maura who was grinning at her. Jane hesitated before choosing dare, knowingly giving the blonde the opportunity to ask for a kiss. She wondered if Maura would go for it. The blonde looked surprised but chuckled. _"I dare you to kiss me."_ she said, smiling sheepishly. Jane had never been able to resist if anything would make her doctor happy. And the explorer in her drove her closer to the spot Maura was sitting. Chuckling a bit nervously she bend down towards the blonde, thinking to give her a quick brush of their lips which couldn't hurt right, when their eyes locked and they laughed. Jane saw Maura lick her lips and she did the same. Then their lips touched. It was like a lightning bolt, inflaming her entire body on its way to her clit. Jane tried not to show what the kiss did to her and calmly retrieved herself, not daring to glance at Maura for the next few seconds. If she would have, she would have seen her feeling reflected in the hazel eyes. Feelings like confusion, excitement, shame and arousal. I must have had too much alcohol and not enough sex lately, Jane mused when trying to steady her breath and her heart rate. Maybe she would find some time to take care of herself later. But she never did it at Maura's. Usually she saved this for the few nights she spent in her apartment. But as they had gotten a lot of work lately, she been too tired most of the time. "_This was very interesting."_ Maura commented and took another sip while watching Jane sit back to her original position. Jane agreed, smiling at the blonde who seemed to be mighty pleased but otherwise unaffected. They spent some more time playing the game, changing to non sex-related subjects. After finishing their drinks both agreed that it was time for their nightly routine. Which meant that Jane went for a shower in the guestroom while Maura used the one at the master bedroom. While in the spray of water, Jane thought about releasing some a-immunoglobulin, but as she was too shy and scared that Maura would come in for some reason, she just decided to turn the temperature of the water down. This helped a bit. Then she slipped into her pajamas and walked down the hall, rubbing her wet hair with a towel. The brunette stopped in her tracks when hearing some strange noises coming out of the other bathroom. Scared that Maura was hurt, she gingerly held her ear towards the door. Her mouth formed a silent oh, when she realized that Maura wasn't hurt at all but moaning softly under the shower. She didn't mean to prey, but she couldn't make her feet move to walk away either. The deep moans fascinated her. So, she stood in silence, listening. At first amused but soon sensing her body reacting to it. Damn she muttered to herself. I should go. But she stayed, listening as the sounds became more elaborate, sending lightning bolts through her body and making her midst ache. Great she mumbled as she hushed to bed, feeling aroused all over again when a smiling Maura entered the room in her silky pajamas as if nothing had happened. Well technically nothing had happened at all. And as Maura had once deliberately explained, she pleasured herself on a regular basis. _"it's perfectly normal, Jane."_ The blonde had stated and continued by saying that sex was a basic human need. But as far as Jane knew Maura had never pleasured herself during a weekend when they were together. Or maybe she had just never witnessed it. She didn't mind either, but her own arousal bothered her right now. And her mind started racing. What if… when Maura was asleep… But by the time the breath on the other side of the bed was deepening and becoming more regular, the brunette was to tired herself so Jane decided to close her eyes and sleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday started slow, at least for Jane who had a terrible headache. The bed next to her was already empty and the brunette grunted as she pulled a pillow over her head to keep the bright sunlight away from her hurting eyes and her throbbing head. Some noises from the kitchen told her that the blonde was already preparing breakfast and soon a tempting smell of freshly brewed coffee tickled her nose.

Feeling hung over, which hadn't occurred in a very long time, Jane swung her long legs over the edge of the bed to freshen up in the bathroom, before making her way downstairs to the kitchen. Maura greeted her with a wide smile, looking perfect as always.

"_Good morning, Maur."_ Jane mumbled, reaching for the glass of water and the tablet which a thoughtful blonde had already laid out.

"_You look awful, Jane."_ The blonde noticed in Maura honest style. The brunette swallowed the water in her mouth and rolled her eyes, knowing about Maura's social skills. Instead of thanking her in her usual sarcastic manner, Jane admitted that she felt awful indeed which earned her a kind look from the other side of the counter.

"_Here, this will help you."_ The blonde said as she handed Jane a cup of coffee and a plate of scrambled eggs. Then Maura fetched her muesli and sat down next to her.

Jane thanked her, taking a sip. The coffee was still hot but managed to revive her spirit. It was delicious she noted and held the cup for a few minutes before her stomach felt ready to take in some food.

"_Never ever let me drink so much again."_ She said pointing with her fork to a chuckling Maura. "By the way what did you do to look so fresh?"

Maura smiled. _"I told you. You must drink plenty of water before bed. It always works. Then a little bit Yoga in the morning and all is fine."_

Jane snorted. She hated Yoga. Occasionally she joined the doctor, when she was in a good mood. Or if she wanted to make Maura happy. On the other hand, Maura did the same for her when it came to run. We are an odd pair Jane thought as she finished her meal by drinking the last bit of coffee. Then she slipped of the chair and helped Maura put the stuff into the dishwasher.

"Are we still on for the museum or would you prefer some swimming?" the blonde asked.

"Uhm, is staying in and watching some movie an option?" she whined to Maura's amusement.

"_Of course." _

"_So, I take that."_ The brunette decided and walked with a crooked smile into the living room to slump down to the couch. She didn't mind at all when Maura chose a documentation about mating rituals in Papa new guinea, presuming that she would fall asleep soon anyways. She shook up a pillow and made herself comfortable on her side of the couch, stretching and yawning, as a male voice spoke seriously to them through the loudspeakers of the TV.

Janes followed the documentation, secretly glancing at Maura from time to time without realizing it herself. The blonde's eyes were glued to the screen and the brunette imagined how she was just soaking up more information to google mouth someone about it later. This woman was truly fascinating Jane thought and smiled.

R&I

Although she would never admit it, but she could listen to Maura talk or google mouth for hours. Like now, when they were standing in the morgue and Jane watched her perform autopsy on their latest murder victim.

Jane was comfortably leaning arms crossed in front of her chest against one of the sinks glancing at the ME in her black scrubs and running shoes. Her eyes wandered up the body and stopped at the moving lips she had kissed last Friday. Something stirred in the brunette, but she couldn't quite put the finger to it.

Despite being drunk, she could very well recall the sweet and soft taste of them. Jane bit her lip when realizing that she wanted to kiss Maura again. Just to see. Just because she was curious. But about what?

"_Jane? Are you okay there?"_ Maura's voice floated to her mind and brought her back to reality. She felt a blush threatening to show and tried to will it back.

"_Sure. Sure."_ She said rubbing the bridge of her nose. _"I uhm was just thinking about the case. Could you please repeat what you just said?"_ she asked and approached the steel table.

Maybe she was wrong, but she thought to have caught a strange look on the blonde's face. She hoped that Maura wouldn't ask, because she was not up for any discussion about this nonsense. This is what it was she thought and shook her head so that the ponytail softly wagged to get rid of those thoughts. She still needed to get rid of some tensions and decided to take care of it later, when being alone in her apartment.

"_You're still not listening!"_ Maura pouted with a questioning look. At least she doesn't seem to have an idea what I have been thinking about, Jane mused as she focused on the body now. She had to stand close to Maura to look to the organ Maura was pointing at. They had done that a hundredth of times. But never had they lingered longer than necessary like now.

Jane was glad, when she came home later that night. After a short walk with Jo Friday, she fetched a cool beer and settled onto the couch. The TV was on, but Jane had muted it a while ago. A soft summer breeze was coming in by the window, filling the living area with fresh air. She had stretched out on the couch, relaxing until she felt ready. Her hands found their way into her pants quickly, and she found herself wet already.

Maura's moans floated into her mind when she pleasured herself. And despite having the feeling that she should feel guilty, there was no such feeling as she allowed the moans of her friend push herself over the edge.

Her doorbell rang later that night and she put her sandwich away as she saw her friends face on the display of the intercom.

"_Hey!"_ she greeted Maura a bit breathless.

"_Hey yourself! Why are you panting? Are you okay Jane?"_ the blonde sounded worried.

"_Yes, I'm okay. I just settled on the couch after a cool shower with my sandwich. That's why." _

"_I was a bit worried because you seemed to be distracted the whole day."_ Maura stated honestly and Jane saw her friend glancing at her curiously.

"_Seriously Maur. This is really nice of you and I appreciate it very much. But I assure you that there is no need to worry because I'm totally fine."_ I was just a bit distraught about our kiss, an inner voice mumbled but she ignored it, nor did she speak it out loud. The doctor seemed to be unsure and offered to stay the night.

It was rather rare that they spent the nights together during the week. And it was even more rare that they would spend it at Janes apartment. Jo Friday hopped off the couch, strolling around Maura's legs, obviously happy to see her.

Jane watched the scene and then lifted her hands as if in surrender_. "Fine. I'm going to change the sheets."_ Maura and Jo followed her into her bedroom, where she pulled the additional pillows and the blanket which covered the bed during the day aside. Maura opened what Jane called the doctors drawer and picked some pajama before escaping into the bathroom to change.

Despite Maura seldom being here, the brunette had cleared the drawer for Maura's stuff a long time ago. And she had also cleared some place in the bathroom too, for toiletries. On days or rather nights like today this came in handy. She shook her head with a smile as she heard the shower running and busied herself to change the sheets.

This was an activity Jo Friday adored. Jane had to push her from side to side, from corner to corner in order to make the bed. The blonde reappeared just when she was finished and ready for bed herself. Jane liked sharing a bed with the blonde, but it felt much more natural when it was at beacon hill. It always felt somehow strange when Maura slept at hers. Although she couldn't explain it. As she was tired, she shrugged it off anyways.

She turned to Maura whose eyes were already closed and the controlled breathing technique told Jane that the blonde was meditating. Something Maura did very often before falling asleep. She claimed that it cleaned her karma and that she slept much better afterwards.

Jane let her eyes caress Maura's relaxed face. Starting by the nose and ending up by the jaw lines.

"_Detective, why are you watching me?"_ Maura chuckled, and as her head turned her hazel eyes were burning into hers.

"_Because I'm in awe of how relaxed you look when you meditate." _Jane stated, keeping their eyes locked.

Maura seemed to contemplate the answer. _"I can show you how to do it."_ She suggested with a smile. Always happy when being able to teach or make other people life better.

"_I think that I'm not good at meditation because I have no patience."_ Jane replied stating the obvious and laughed softly. Maura nudged her and joined the emotion_. "Oh yeah. I remember having this discussion before. All right."_

"_But you know, watching you meditate has almost the same effect as if I would meditate myself, I mean if I could, well, you know what I mean…"_ Jane said glancing at her friend.

"_Yes, I can somehow follow you Jane Rizzoli."_ Maura chuckled, making herself comfortable in bed.

And so they lay for a while each fidgeting with their fingers like the first night they had shared a bed after Jane had asked Maura if they were having a sleepover or if Maura was attracted to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane walked smiling into Maura's office. _"Hey."_ She greeted and took her spot on the couch, whining when meeting the uncomfortable furniture. _"Maur, I don't care whose design this is, you should really replace it."_ She exclaimed and pretended to be hurt.

"_Actually Jane, this is only used by you. Not many people spend as much time in my office as you do. Hence they stand or sit with me at the desk."_ The blonde stated, distracted from whatever was on her computer screen. Probably shoes, Jane mused and wanted to say something as Maura asked what she was doing here.

Well, that was the point. Jane had decided to go to the morgue, just because she wanted to see her friend. Something was unsettling her since their game on Friday last week and she hoped to resolve whatever it was.

Her eyes lingered on Maura who was still focused on her screen. It had occurred to her to ask her friend, but she didn't for she had no interest in leading a discussion without firm ground under her feet.

It hit her that there was no need for discussion anyways, and Maura being intrigued by her whatever she was doing gave Jane a welcome opportunity to observe the blonde from a new point of view. Of course, she had found her friend good looking and elegant before the kiss. But this had been it.

Now she noted how her body clearly reacted to Maur and she felt the desire to touch these lips again, but also feel the curves or her skin. And as this time no alcohol was involved, and she had pleasured herself a lot (most of the time thinking of her friend) she drew her conclusions. Damn! She thought as the arousal kicked of the throbbing pain between her leg. She wanted the blonde, and she wanted her now. She wished that she had caught Maura naked instead of Susie.

She chuckled when imagining how she swept all the stuff of Maura's desk like in a bad movie. Her picture of Maura sitting on the desk with Jane standing between the blondes straddled legs blurred as the blonde asked what she was thinking about. Jane furrowed her eyebrows. All the missed chances of her live crossed her mind. Missed because she had been shy or protective. A proverb said: if you want change, you must change your behavior.

Her eyes met curious hazel eyes before dropping down to Maura's mouth. She rubbed the palm of her right hand_. "I just thought that I would like to kiss you again."_ She stated locking eyes with Maura. The blonde sucked in some air and bit her lips, not looking away either.

"_I'm no expert on friendship, but isn't that an inappropriate request between best friends?"_ Janes heart sunk until she realized that her friend was just pretending to be serious. The hazel eyes where still fixed on her, but they had darkened a bit.

"_Hmm, maybe you're right. I should leave, have some work to do."_ She played along and stood. Well played Jane! was written all over Maura's face who waved dismissively goodbye. Jane had never felt so aroused in her entire life as she did now, when leaving her office. The game was on. And she grinned as she walked towards the elevator. There was no misunderstanding that Maura was on the same page.

But something else started to pound harder than her arousal and Jane smiled as she stepped into the elevator with a wide grin. Today was Friday. And Maur had invited her to a Vernissage of her mother.

**Pick you up at 7?** She texted her friend later, leaning back in her chair.

"_What are you so happy about?"_ Korsak interrupted her thoughts about what to wear with a smirk.

"_I think detective Rizzoli has a secret lover."_ Frost said teasingly, catching the pencil she threw at him.

"_Naw, can't a woman just be happy?"_ she snorted not willing to discuss her matters with them.

**Yes. 7 is perfect detective.** Came the reply from a few stories deeper and Jane who had finished her paperwork grabbed for her jacket and her keys to go home. Her little silver watch told her that she had two hours left to go for a run with Jo Friday and to prepare for the evening.

A little after 7 she let herself into Maura's house. Jo Friday immediately passing through her legs to look for his friend Bass_. "Sorry I'm late, Maur. But I forgot to shave my legs so….."_ she stopped in her tracks when Maura rounded the corner in a gorgeous blue dress.

"_Why would you shave your legs Jane?"_ she asked busy putting in some earrings. The brunette smiled when she saw Maura's stunned face. _"Do you like it?"_ Jane asked tugging at the black dress which made her feel suffocated. But the look on Maura's face was definitely worth it.

The blonde cleared her throat, her voice still sounded a bit hoarse as she replied. "_You look gorgeous, Jane!"_ Then she hooked arms with the tall woman as if it was the most normal thing in the world even if they had never done it before and walked with her to the car.

At the galery Jane posed her hand softly at Maura's lower back as she opened the door for her at the same time. To her surprise the blonde thanked her with a kiss to the cheek whispering her thank you to Janes ear. The goosebumps were still all over her when Constance found them a few minutes later in front of a huge painting.

"_Mother."_ Maura greeted politely introducing Jane. Both women had met before but Constance knew so many people that Maura introduced her each time.

"_How are you doing darling?_" the elder woman asked her daughter, who appeared to beam more than ever. _"You look so happy."_

Jane caught a quick look towards her and heard Maura state that she was in fact very happy. Hell, Jane thought and took a big sip from her Champaign suddenly feeling nervous. _"You really look stunning, Jane. Men will follow you all evening."_ Maura had told her on their drive here. And she had been right.

Once Maura was at the bathroom and one of them cornered Jane who first told him, that she was cop. This always worked. As soon as she flashed her badge men would disappear into thin air within the blink of an eye. But not him. "_I'm sorry. I think I should tell you that I'm gay."_ She tried another tactic smiling at him politely.

The men scratched his beard and chuckled. _"Seriously? Come on! You look so feminine, you can't be gay."_

"_Even feminine woman can be gay. Its not the classical stereotype, but it happens."_ Maura came to help her. "_This is my girlfriend. Please leave us alone."_ The blondes polite voice turned a bit harsher and Jane liked it. _Raaaarrrrr Tiger_ she thought, watching the men leave after the blonde had wrapped herself in Janes arms. One scene they had already exercised for Giovanni the mechanic.

Jane thanked her and decided to let her arms linger around the blonde's waist. The ME didn't mind obviously as she lifted her hand to leave some more goosebumps on Janes arms by caressing them. _"Lets get out of here and grab some food, shall we?"_ Maura suggested telling the brunette that dinner was on her.

As they drove in silence for a while Jane mused if their unusual and abrupt leave was due to the blonde wanting to be alone with her or to the fact that men kept undressing Jane with their eyes. She had never thought about if her friend was a jealous person or not.

"_Truth or dare?"_ she asked into the silence which lingered comfortably between them. Maura looked surprised, but also curious.

"_Truth."_ She replied looking at Jane who was focused on the street.

"_Are you a jealous person?"_ she asked thankful that she didn't have to meet the hazel eyes right now.

"_I honestly never considered myself as a jealous person. But I learned recently that I can be if it comes to certain persons in my life."_

Silence spread in the car again, and Jane quietly grinned to herself as she kept her eyes on the street.

"_What are the top-three turn-ons for you Jane?_" Maura suddenly asked curiously, and Jane gasped a little surprise_. "You haven't asked me truth or dare, Maur. Therefore, the question is not valid."_ She tried to buy herself some time. She needed to think. She knew her turn-ons, but she needed to think if it was clever to give them away as she still felt a bit shy talking about sex, or anything related to it. Besides she didn't know how much she wanted to give away.

Maura rolled her eyes on the passenger's seat, nudging the brunette. Jane chuckled and gave up. "Okay, my top three turn ons. Let me see. The person needs to have a brilliant mind, looks cute in black scrubs and running shoes, and has a hot body – even in scrubs." She thanked god it was dark in the car because her face felt like being deep red.

If her fellow traveler had noticed, she didn't loose a word about it but she felt a hand on her thigh. And it made her heart pound fast in her chest. Right decision she thought and relaxed.

"_What are yours?"_ she asked Maura who to her surprise had left her saying uncommented.

Maura slightly squeezed Janes thigh. "_Humor, dimples, muscles, ponytails."_

"_You cheated again!"_ Jane exclaimed indignant, trying to hide how excited she was.

Maura simply smiled to herself and reached for the door handle as they had reached the parking lot of the restaurant.

It hit Jane that the blonde had chosen a place which was totally romantic. Therefore, only couples occupied the tables. The waiter lit a candle after bringing the menu.

"_Do you like it?"_ Maura asked when seeing how Jane glanced around. Jane locked eyes with her. _"Yeah Maur, I'm surprised. But I like it. I can even understand the menu without knowing fifty languages."_ She stated, falling into making jokes for the first time that evening.

"_Truth Jane?"_ Maura asked and her hands were a little shaky as she closed and put the menu onto the table. Jane watched her, holding her breath. Maura bit her lips taking a deep breath. _"Truth is, that I find you sexually very attractive."_ She paused, continuing while keeping eye contact. _"The kiss stirred something in me. And I came to realize that I uhm that I like you more than just a friend. Does that make sense?"_ Maura asked looking at Jane whose heart beat summersaults in her chest.

"_Yeah, it does make sense Maur. And I'm glad that I'm not the only one who's feeling it."_ Warm smiles spread across their faces while their hands touched on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Jane, what are we doing here?"_ Maura asked curiously when the brunette turned the car into an unknown spot. Dinner had been delicious, and they had talked easily over their meal. Jane smiled sheepishly at Maura when sliding a CD with relaxing music into the player.

"_This used to be a lover's lane in my teenage years. I was thinking about all the stuff you missed because of being in boarding school. And this is one of them."_ The brunette said as she reached with her hand for a bottle of whine hidden behind the passenger's seat.

Maura chuckled and her eyes were gleaming even in the dark. Jane wasn't sure if she knew what a lover's lane was and wondered if she should explain when trying to open the bottle in the darkness of the car.

"_I uhm didn't come here often you know. But I thought it would be nice with you."_ She told Maura letting the ME take the bottle to open it. The blonde chuckled some more, maybe she was nervous Jane thought. Hell she was kind of nervous too, but in a good way. To her surprise Maura took a sip from the bottle and gave it back to her without commenting about glasses. That was one thing she loved about the blonde: she was always open to new things. And even raised with high standards, she could do with less.

"_So, this is where teenagers met to drink and hang off?"_ the blonde asked, and Jane giggled.

"_The term is hang out, Maur. But, it was also to uhm gather sexual experiences, if ya know what I mean." _

Maura's mouth formed a silent oh which Jane found absolutely sweet. she turned off the lights and suddenly they could see the bay with the moon. Jane leaned back in her seat and relaxed. The only thing more beautiful was the woman sitting next to her she thought and was happy.

A hand found her tight and as the fabric of the dress was thin it almost felt as if the hand was touching her skin. The bottle was passed between them several times as they sat in silence and enjoyed the view.

"_Did you know that Boston was erected on three hills?"_ Maura started to google mouth and Jane looked at her with a smile. _"Two were destroyed, but one was left."_ Jane bit her lips when she felt the doctor becoming highly distracted in her monologue. Her hazel eyes darkened as they fell on Janes lips. The brunette caught her breath as she leaned in to kiss Maura. Her left hand softly cupped the blondes face and she felt her heartbeat speed up when their faces became close.

It was Maura who closed the distance, brushing Janes lips tenderly waking up some butterflies in the brunette's stomach. It was Jane whose tongue begged for entrance to deepen the kiss. Maura hmmd against her mouth and the kiss became more and more passionate until they had to break off to catch some air. Their breathes reflecting their beginning arousal and Jane moaned when Maura's hand which had been resting still on her thigh so far, slowly started to move. First they followed the outer line of Janes thigh and then moved back on the inner side to stop short before Janes midst.

Soon enough they found themselves fighting with the gear stick and other obstacles belonging to the car while making out. They both ended up laughing. "_Wait! Wait!"_ Jane whispered to Maura's mouth, flashing her dimple in amusement while rubbing her knee because it had collided with the steering wheel while trying to get closer to the other woman.

"_I strongly suggest that we move our old bones towards your comfortable king size bed."_ She added with a smirk_. "Unless you're not done with this experience."_ She glanced at Maura who snorted_. "It was nice. And it was very thoughtful of you. But I think that I can dispense of some experiences." _The ME stated chuckling along with Jane

Jane turned the key in the ignition, driving to the house at beacon hill musing what was about to happen next. She turned her head to study Maura's features in the half dark car. The other woman looked relaxed and Jane noticed the soft smile which was tugging at the corners of her mouth.

„_Omg Maur, how can you walk in these all day long?" _Jane exclaimed pulling her high heels of the feet as soon as they entered the blonde's home. Maura put her bag and keys to the designated spots on the table at the entrance and chuckled when turning around to see the brunette drop her shoes mischievously to the ground.

"_I find them quite comfortable."_ Maura stated as she reached for her own shoes while Jane benched down to pat Jo Friday who had come to greet them. Jane was planning her next move when the door to the kitchen suddenly opened and Angela entered the house in her night gown.

"_Oh, here you are!"_ she said. _"Constance called me If you were okay as you disappeared so quick from the vernissage."_

_Bad timing ma!_ was all Jane could think as the imagination of what she wanted to do next had inflamed the arousal. She was glad to hear Maura answer that they had in fact left to grab some food, because they hadn't eaten all day and were hungry.

"_Oh, my poor babies."_ Angela said and paddled over to pull them into a hug_. "Nice dress Jane."_ She remarked. _"Constance thought you might have gone off to a date, mentioning that there is someone new in your live."_ She said to Maura. An accusing tone was underlining the words telling them that she clearly expected to be informed about such things in person and not to hear them from a second party.

"_Ma!"_ Jane took over before her friend who couldn't lie would spell the beans. _"I believe that Maura will tell you if she wanted to."_

Angela was offended now and took a step back and glanced at them suspiciously. Maura tried to give the elder woman a reassuring smile stating that she was going to take a shower leaving a speechless Jane behind with her mother.

The brunette blushed and swallowed when Maura turned around before leaving the room flashing her an unambiguously smile while slowly unzipping her dress so that Jane could see part of her back. Angela who was standing with the back to the blonde couldn't see it and kept a stern look on her daughter who now rolled her eyes which made Maura chuckle.

"_I can smell when there is a secret, Jane. There is no need for secrets, we are family."_

Jane just nodded while her eyes were following Maura. She was only able to focus on her mother again when the blonde had disappeared. The brunette interrupted her mothers' statement that she should wear dresses more often and waved it off. She knew the speech by heart, therefore, she told Angela as friendly as possible that she was tired and off to bed.

Thank god, her mother decided for once to take the hint and leave the house, still offended of course.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane waited until her mother had steamed off through the kitchen door and took her time walking down the aisles listening for the sound of the shower. Her mood gone she went to shower herself in the guest bathroom and gliding into bed next to Maura afterwards.

"_I'm sorry."_ she apologized to the blonde who smiled gently.

"_Maybe it wasn't just meant to be tonight._" She said calmly and rolled to her side to face Jane after turning off the lights.

"_Yeah. Maybe."_ Jane mumbled and did the same. Her hand reached out for the doctors. They moved a bit closer to each other.

"_You looked really beautiful tonight, Maur. I uhm mean you are always beautiful and hot, but…uhm you know what I mean"_ The brunette whispered and smiled.

"_Thank you. You were actually not so bad yourself."_ Maura teased, enjoying the brunettes snort. Teasing each other had always been one of her favorite parts. Jane felt a movement in bed next to her and Maura's face came so close to hers that she could feel the warm breath on her cheeks. Goosebumps soon covered her body and she shivered at Maura's index finger touched her face, following the lines of her bones until lingering on her lips.

Jane opened her mouth and closed it around the finger which made the blonde gasp in delight. Maybe it was meant to be after all Jane thought as she welcomed soft lips which replaced the finger for a deep kiss and felt Maura's hand running through her hair, pulling her a bit closer. Things started to heat up, when two pair of hands started to explore new territory, feeling a bit clumsy and shaky which made them giggle silly when breaking the kiss out of necessity for air.

The brunettes hand made its way down to Maura's butt, starting off by the neck as the blonde had shifted to lay half on top of her. Sleeping with somebody you had been friends with appeared to be strange. Strange but good in their case.

Clothes were shed bit by bit along the way of the sweetest touches. Jane, who had only slept with men so far, was surprised how soft the blonde's skin was. _"God, I'm so gay."_ She mumbled when feeling the pool of wetness between her legs grow at the touch of Maura's breasts. The blonde chuckled softly and shivered when fingers started to work on her nipples.

Jane moaned when Maura grinded into her thighs, automatically using her muscles to make them harder for the blonde. After cherishing these wonderful breasts for a while, the brunette kissed and fumbled her way down to a cleanly shaven midst. Only hesitating a few seconds to take it all in. But to Maura who was already so close to the edge these few seconds were too much. _"Fuck me, Jane."_ She pleaded and made a mesmerized Jane glance up to her.

The detective could hardly see in the darkness and was lost in admiration of their doing not getting what Maura wanted. "_Fingers…"_ the blonde mumbled softly. _Oh yeah_. Jane thought_. Right! _She dipped into the wet folds, exploring just a bit more until letting her fingers glide down towards the entrance. Maura was moving her hips and panting. Jane came to love these sounds floating out of her lovers' mouth but didn't want to torture her more, even though it was tempting to continue doing so to hear more.

A deep groan filled the room when she pushed two fingers into the ME. Followed by more sounds of delight as she moved in and outside several times until she heard Maura scream her name. This felt so good that she almost fell over the edge herself. Feelings like happiness and pride washed over her, when crawling upwards to kiss Maura who was still panting hard. _"Omg, this was good!"_ Maura's unsteady voice filled her head.

But they were replaced as soon as the blonde had come down and started to reciprocate the pleasure to Jane.

"_Truth or dare."_ Jane whispered with a gentle chuckle into Maura's ear which was only inches away as they had snuggled up. The blonde seemed to think about which option to take and decided for truth, feeling too tired for a dare.

Jane bit her lips before asking: _"Have you ever dreamt of this? I mean after our game."_

Maura left a soft kiss to her forehead, not shy of a reply. _"Yes, many times. Mostly I ended up touching myself. You?"_

"_Same."_ Jane replied truthfully, blushing slightly. "_But this was even better than my best dreams."_ She added.

"_Yes, I'm with you. This was incredible. So, you are gay huh?"_ she teased Jane softly.

Jane nudged her and groaned while rolling onto her back. "_Yes. I think I might… no, wait! I definitely am and have been for a long time. But I never admitted it to myself, never thought about it, until.."_

Maura rolled to her side and reached out for the brunette. "_I am too, Jane. But it had needed you to come along to make me face it."_

"_We both lost our virginity all over again."_ Jane chuckled, caressing Maura's hand gently. _"You realize that? At the age of 35!" _

"_Honestly I was a bit scared at the beginning."_ Maura admitted. _"I mean I was sure that we would have great sex. But seeing as to how we were both unfamiliar with sexual intercourse with another woman…" _

"_Really Maur? Sexual intercourse?"_ Jane interrupted and chuckled, teasing the blonde.

"_So, what would you call it? Sex?"_ Maura was not offended. Jane kept caressing her hand, thinking.

"_Sex, yeah. But in our case I'd call it making love."_ She paused as it hit her again. She, Jane Rizzoli, had just made love to Dr. Maura Isles. The most important person of her universe. Lost in admiration again she didn't catch the blondes next few words and asked her to repeat them.

"_I said that I like that, Jane. And I like making love to you."_ The brunette couldn't see the other woman's face, but she could hear the smile in her voice, which made her heartbeat rise again.

"_And I love you, Maur."_ Jane said fiercely as she kissed the nose tip of her lover.

"_I love you too Jane."_ Came the reply from the woman who now moved to snuggle into her, sounding very tired after this long day.

R&I

"_So, did you make love last night?"_ Angela asked nonchalantly while preparing her tea. Jane spilled her coffee, turning to her mother.

"_No, what? How? Wait…" _

"_Oh, come on Jane. I'm no fool. I knew when I saw you yesterday."_ Angela stated ignoring Janes hanging jaw. "_I like her. Just be good to her, okay? And hurry up with the grandkids."_

Maura immediately felt the tension when she walked into the kitchen, already fully dressed to Janes disappointment. She had hoped they would repeat their love making and maybe hang out in bed all day.

"_Are you on call today?"_ she asked ignoring her mother who was watching them closely.

"_No, but there is something I want to show you."_ Maura said with a promising smile.

Jane nodded, ready to follow Maura wherever it was to have some privacy and made her way to get dressed in the bedroom. She planted a soft kiss to the blondes cheek when passing by her, whispering "Ma, has figured out everything."

Maura didn't seem to be surprised. The brunette heard her chatting with Angela before closing the door of the bedroom, rolling her eyes.


End file.
